


The lost innocence of Gemini Aquila Black

by slytherinxpride



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, F/F, Falling In Love, Heavy Angst, Lies, Loss, Loss of Identity, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Trust, Love, One Shot, Trust Issues, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxpride/pseuds/slytherinxpride
Summary: "The truth doesn't cost anything but a lie could cost you everything"
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	The lost innocence of Gemini Aquila Black

"The more we lie, the more we kill our sensitivity to lying. The path continues and innocence shall be lost forever."

Lies?

We all have disassembled truth and broken our promises. This is the story of Gemini Aquila Black and how lies and untruthfulness changed her life.

A father and a daughter were alone in the night.

They were watching the beautiful stars in the sky.

Their closeness was an enigma.

It was fascinating to see the love between them.

The little girl loved stars. Her love for stars came from the origins of her name, two constellations, Gemini Aquila.

Gemini was an intelligent girl with grey eyes that pierced your soul.

It seemed as though she knew everything, but under that façade hid an innocent child.

The six year old was so close to her father,

losing him would destroy her.

The idea of a promise came to her mind, she spoke.

"Daddy, will you stay with me forever?"

"I will never leave you, my gem" said the father

As this promise was born, the path of lies continued on.

"We dissimulate our true feelings, create the perfect façade and we are converted into hollow-hearted beings."

Gemini had always been a lonely child. At only 8 years old, her maturity was tremendous. The young girl had been a shell of herself since it had happened.

She would always remember when her father had left her. He had promised, but his word had not stopped him from walking away, the desire for adventure overcoming his truthfulness.

Gemini promised herself to never be exposed in fear of being bared to dishonesty and heartbreak.

"Dishonesty has become normal.

We dismiss untruthfulness as a banality.

Manipulation has grown into something common.

Society has remodeled itself as a pit of deceiving facts."

16 years old and so disappointed in life.

She has no spark in her grey eyes. They are dull.

As she walks out of class after a shocking essay on truth, a pair of warm brown eyes follow her retreating figure.

The person watching was determined to make her eyes sparkle again.

Gemini had stayed alone, not wanting to be vulnerable.

Things were about to change and her cold mask was about to be broken.

"At first, when a person tells a lie, they feel bad. We notice great activity from brain regions affiliated with emotions. When we always lie, these parts of the brain showed barely any activity."

"Adaptation is a double-edged sword. In the case of lying, it makes it easier to do a bad thing. The negative emotions that first came with the lie disappears. The significance of our lies rises."

10 years ago, Gemini broke the promise that defined her.

She had exposed herself and let her feelings flow.

To Gemini, a broken promise was as good as a lie.

She now realises that it depends what kind of promise is in question.

By exposing herself , she had found her love, Emerald.

Today, they were getting married.

She was delighted.

For the first time since her dad had left her, she felt content.

Gemini had a new promise for herself.

She would never hurt anyone the way her dad did.

She would respect that promise forever.

"The truth doesn't cost anything but a lie could cost you everything"


End file.
